All Is Well That Ends Well
by ashleybaby16
Summary: a story told from renesmee's pov when she is 15 humorous yet there is more action and suspence to come
1. hear all evil see no proof

"Oh my god, Jesse is sooooooo cute and I really think he likes me" squealed akadia as the two young girls read through their new sophomore yearbook. "Yeah I suppose he's alright I don't like any boys at school though Jacob is my man" I glanced over my shoulder as if I had x-ray vision to peer through the tent the two of us were huddled in. we had gone camping every time akadia came over because my parents didn't think it was very safe to stay in a house full of vampires. And frankly neither did I. So here we are in the middle of the woods outside my house; 1.2 miles to be exact. I know someone is outside watching us making sure im okay because there just that over protective. I mean im half vampire and even though im only 7 years old I have the mind capacity of a 22 year old and I look like im fifteen; so im enrolled in forks high school as a sophomore. "did you hear that?" akadia whispered in my ear. Well of course I heard it I can hear my family's conversation a mile away. It was a squeal a small yelp actually coming from who I knew was outside now. Any other time Jacob and I would be texting or on the phone non stop but not now because he's not really able to text right now. Its not very easy without opposable thumbs last time he tried I got gibberish on the other line and he ate his phone. I think he had to go back into wolf form for the end of that ordeal his human body couldn't handle it. "Oh its probably nothing, just the wind" but she pushed closer to me I knew she felt safe around me which is absurd considering she doesn't know my secret, and her amazing height. She towered over me by one foot, me being a measly 5'2" I was normally short but she was 6'2"I mean that's really tall. " dude okay im really freaked out I wanna go back to the house can you call your dad?". This time it was louder it almost made me jump. " ill go check it out okay". As I started to get up an go outside she pulled me down and I said its okay my parents have the woods monitored like crazy ill be alright okay just stay here." I saw remorse and lonliness fill her eyes but I walked out of the tent and as soon as I was far enough that I knew she coulndnt here me I whispered " Jacob,…… jake? Is that you? Hello uh come on this isn't funny she is scared out of her pants come out" then I heard it again it was the yelp I knew it was jake just where was he. Then my dad was there " was that you making those noises do you know what you did to akadia?" he looked at me with an inquisitive stare " no……….. that was'nt me and theres someone here, one of us , and there hunting humans" akadia was the only thought that crossed my mind. " oh no I have to get her home and warn the others."


	2. Disruption

Chapter Two

"She is already on her way" my father told me. Well that was good at least.

"Where's Jake?" I asked him with pleading emotion in my eyes.

"He's alright, Emmett and Jasper are taking him home; he tumbled into a ditch and broke his foot or something, but surely he will heal in no time."

"Oh, okay well what do you want me to do?" I asked knowing he would probably send me home.

"I think you already know what I want you to do" he said with that crooked smile my mother always talked about to Alice. I thought it was dumb personally uh he was so damn protective.

"Don't curse Nessie it's not lady like" I don't think any other teenager understand how frustrating it is to have your father being able to read your mind, and everyone else's at that.

"I don't think they do either, but it gives me a sense of security" and again, with that _darn_ smile.

"Go home Nessie, I can handle it here"

Whatever, I thought as I started to run with extreme speed back at my house. I got there in about two minutes and when I did Aunt Rosalie greeted me at the door and told me my mother was taking Akadia home.

"Where's Jake?" I asked with extreme urgency coating my voice.

"He's upstairs in Carlisle's study" she sounded regretful, I wondered why.

"Hey grandpa is he okay?" As I walked in I saw Jacob lying on grandpa's desk asleep by the look of it. His ankle was swollen and purple. I walked over to him and could feel the heat radiating off his body.

"Hey girl what are you doing here? Why aren't you camping with Akadia?" I looked at him and wondered why he was running so fast that he didn't notice a ditch, if he didn't know about the vampire.

"There was a vampire hunting in the woods, so mom took Akadia home and dad told me I had to stay here. Why were you running so fast that you didn't notice a ditch?" he sighed and looked up at the ceiling shaking his head while he explained.

"Leah was all mad at Sam I heard her, so I went running to help her because she was already heading here I thought I would meet her half way but apparently not"

"Oh well if that's it I'm just glad you're okay I thought you would be running from that vampire"

The front door just slammed and I went down stairs to see who it was. My mother was standing in the living room with her wondrous beauty.

"Are you hungry?" she asked with bells in her voice.

"Um yeah, now that I think about it I actually am, but don't worry mom I can get it myself, we learned a new recipe for coffee glazed Italian donuts today in home-Ec and they are so tasty if you roll them in raw hamburger, then slightly fry them"

"They must think your really odd at school Nessie" she said laughing

"yeah they do, Akadia is the only one who understand me and how different I' am; it's so nice not to be judged sometimes" I said and I smiled too, this was the first time I had smiled since Akadia came over, my mom could always do that for me. I went and made my food then got in the shower to get ready for bed. I was shaving my legs when I heard a slight knock on the door.

"Yes?" I asked, and I could hear the innocence in my voice.

"Can I come in?" It was Jake; I couldn't believe he was brave enough to ask such a thing with my father in the house.

"Um yeah I guess but you have to sit on the couch on the other side of the room and you can't move" I had to give him limits with my father only just down stairs.

"Okay that's alright with me I just want to talk" he said coming in I could just hear the cushions squish under his mass but he was so graceful.

"So is your ankle feeling better?" I asked knowing it was because it was already two and a half hours since the incident. Yeah he healed that fast.

"Yeah I feel great I'm just worried about Leah. She wasn't even just mad or pissed like usual she was really sad what could have happened? I mean the weird thing is……. I didn't hear what happened all she was thinking about was how sad she was and that I was the one she wanted to see" the remorse in his voice overtook me and immediately I went into the best friend mode, where I had to tell him everything was okay no matter what.

"She'll be alright Jake; I bet Sam was just flirting with Emily in front of her or something."

"No. it was more than that she's always thinking of that' this was different. Oh well change of subject what are you doing?" Again another brave one but I answered.

"Taking a shower. Why?"

"Well I can see that I mean what stage of the shower are you on"

"I'm shaving"

Just then the door burst open and I heard my dad yell

"OUT" I peeked out of the side of the shower curtain and he was standing in the middle of the vast room pointing towards the door and Jacob was retreating. Jacob was talking very loud from down the hall.

"What Eddie? Come on, be cool"

"I heard what you were thinking about her that's my daughter you mutt"

"Hey enough with the insults, Jake maybe you should go home to Billy" my mother was in on it now I knew she would defend Jacob he's her best friend.

"Alright I'm going but ill be back here at 5:00 tomorrow to take Nessie out to dinner then to the fair in town okay?"

"Yes, we will see you then" mom said before my father could say anything more to offend or scold him.

"Okay bye bells love you, I LOVE YOU TOO NESS" he yelled up the stairs to make sure I could hear, I giggled.

"Stupid mutt" my dad mumbled as he shut the door behind Jake.


End file.
